Raise me to the Sun
by GrangerAndRiddle
Summary: He picked me up, and I could feel whole again. He raised me into his arms, and I could feel life start again. I sat at the bottom of the ground abused, worn, and tired. I didn't think I'd ever see the light of day again. Yet I did, and with a strange sense of calmness, he picked me up. I felt him raise me to the sun. Fluff, Yaoi-ish, FrUk.


Raise me to the Sun

He picked me up, and I could feel whole again. He raised me into his arms, and I could feel life start again. I sat at the bottom of the ground abused, worn, and tired. I didn't think I'd ever see the light of day again. Yet I did, and with a strange sense of calmness, he picked me up. I felt him raise me to the sun.

My names Arthur Kirkland, and I was resuced by an angel. I am only seventeen, and I've already experienced suffering beyond my years. My family was poor, and these people for whom I know not the reason why, took me away. I assume we owed some kind of debt to them, and I was forced to live my life since fourteen in a poorly lit room, at the bottom of an old building.

You see, these people that took me away, they didn't care for me. I don't remember the last time I saw sunlight, or the last time I tasted fresh water. I don't remember the last time I lived. I sat in this room, where the only thing you become aware of is the walls of the room, the cage you're trapped in. I suppose they wanted to break me, because at first they expected my parents to pay to get me back, but I knew my family couldn't afford that.

I had become hopeless, and I thought I was never going to get out. By sheer luck I did though, and now I will always love him dearly. When I was held captive, I was brought food twice every week, they brought me water every other day, but it was never fresh. I'm not sure how I survived in these conditions, but people say it was a miracle.

My angels name is Francis Bonnefoy, he is French, but I do not care. He showed kindness in a world I knew not to have any, he showed compassion in a life I saw none, and he showed love in a time I only knew hate.

He saved me in every way a person can be saved. They told him not to get close to survivors he saved, but again he shocked me by defying that rule. He took me in, and again I had to marvel at his purity.

Today is our wedding day, and it will be outside where I can see the sun. Ever since that day he barged in, after hearing stories of a boy locked away once upon a time, I am grateful. After months of questioning how I was saved, I finally learned, Francis was the prince, yes prince of France, in line to take the throne. Yet, when he heard the story of a poor boy, he dropped his duties to save him.

Nobody else had been brave enough to find if the rumors were true, except my angel. He calls me his mon petit lapin, he says when I get nervous I look like the lost bunny I was when he found me. I'll never tell him but I find everything he does endearing.

Walking down the aisle now, I see him standing there. I smile and he smiles back, and I can't help but think no matter how much I love the sunlight, I love his smile more. I meet him there, and we say our vows, and I tell him how he's as lovely as the day he saved me. I tell him how everyday that passes I fall for him more, and I tell him that I love him because it is true in every way it can be.

He kisses me and we are finally one, and he carries me away like I'm some girl. Then I smile and swat at him, making such a statement known. He just laughs and kisses my nose, because he knows I find it endearing.

We arrive in his suite, and he carries me to his bed and l am whole. His lips meet mine passionatley, and I am fulfilled. We strip each other slowly, and let our eyes wander lovingly. We explore each others bodies, and he assaults my neck with kisses and bites. I run my hands down his stomach and feel affectionate, which I thought I'd never feel again.

He licks a trail up my spine, and I moan. Then I place kiss after kiss upon his chest and stomach softly. He hisses in pleasure and I smile at him. Then it's time and after preperation and fumbling, he makes love to me until dawn, and I feel complete.

There is a light at the end of the tunnel, and mine is him. He kisses me after we're done and pulls me into him stroking my hair lovingly. He tells me he loves, me and I say it back. Then we kiss, and we know that we mean it, we know that our affection is real and we will never part. Then I know my sun will never go away because he is here, and I am happy.

I shall never want again, because he is all I need and with him I feel infinite. I know I will never be alone, he will always be there, and I will always love him. He tells me my family will be alright now, and he tells me I will be alright now. He tells me I shall always be with him, and I tell him I will never leave him. Then he smiles and laughs, and says he would be a fool to ever let me go.

He picks me up, and I feel whole again. He raises me into his arms, and I feel life start again. I no longer sit at the bottom of the ground abused, worn, and tired. I didn't think I'd ever see the light of day again. Yet I do, and with a strange sense of calmness, he picks me up. I feel him raise me to the sun.


End file.
